Various types of structures or platforms, not limited to vehicles, aircraft, helicopters, machinery, equipment, buildings, bridges, etc., experience vibration during operation. Over time, vibration may damage or induce damage to the structure and/or components thereof, including contents or occupants disposed therein. This increases costs associated with maintaining and providing the structures, such as costs associated with inspecting and replacing parts that may become damaged during vibration. Current solutions in the field of vibration control are expensive to produce, manufacture, and must be customized and/or custom designed for use in different applications.
In view of these problems, a need exists for vibration control devices, such as force generator devices, systems, and methods, for providing lower cost vibration control solutions, in which a common design may be suitable for use in different applications and/or be scalable to different vibrating structures not limited to buildings, structures, machinery, equipment, vehicles, aircraft, etc. A need also exists for controlling vibration in industrial machinery, by using or inducing controlled vibration profiles.